Talk:Episode RI20/@comment-37916065-20190312121205
Since some of my verdicts may be seen as questionable, here are my thoughts for the acts in this episode. Comedians *Jimmy Kimmel - When it first started, it was kind of funny, but the concept got quite old after a few times. Put that with the fact that Kimmel was barely in it at all himself. *McKinnon Clinton - The 2016 election was over 2 years ago. It old news now, and the jokes aren't funny anymore. *Baldwin Trump - Trump jokes are also, as I said above, getting old. I didn't even get a grin out of the performance. *Mr. Bean - Very boring aside from maybe the very ending. I was very close to buzzing. *George Carlin - The only step up out of this group. Probably my favorite performance of his thus far. Vocal Groups *Indiggo - It wasn't very good, often very pitchy, but I've seen worst. *Benchmark - Nothing stood out of this performance. Every act, especially in the stand-byes needs to bring their A game, and I don't think they did. *The James Gang - Felt unorganized and cringe-worthy. The singing wasn't even that good either. Acrobats *Ivan Pecel - It was 10% juggling and 90% making unfunny jokes with a 3-year-old. The juggling bit was fine, which is literally what saved me from buzzing. *The Rubberboy - He had a week start, but it got pretty decent after the first quarter of the performance. *Wolfgang Bientzle - I've seen others do it much better. Enough said, and he also didn't even add anything to it. *Elite - I felt like I was watching a karate fight scene from a movie. The only difference was that those are usually entertaining, and this wasn't. It got really repetitive as well. Night Guards *Cecil Frederick- Good stuff. *Larry Daley - Good stuff. Instrumentalists *Danger - He was okay, but I don't see much potential with him anymore. *Moby - The music was mostly unnoticeable due to the disturbing music video. It was mediocre at best. *Darude - He did his classic song, and I like him enough to where I think he could stay a couple more rounds. Male Vocalists *Jack Vidgen - He was fine, better than his previous performances. *David Gray - Not only was the song itself uninteresting but the way he sang sounded like just a bunch of weird sounds. I never even thought he that great of a singer to begin with, however. *Ronny B - Horrible performance. Cheesy in the worst way possible. He is not a good singer at all. *Prince - The song he did was fine. I find his genre very similar to MJ, and while I'm not really a fan of either, I would say I prefer Prince. *Cas Haley - Probably the most forgettable performance of the entire episode. *The Notorious BIG - I liked his qualifier better, but I think he is good enough to move on, especially since there isn't a lot of his genre in this competition. Dance Groups *Bollywood Dancers- I thought this was a step down from their previous performance, which wasn't even that remarkable in the first place. *The Players Club - We've seen this type of act done many times. The main difference TPC tried to make it as boring as they possibly could. *Sideswipe - They did good enough in my opinion. I don't expect them to move on, and if they don't, they are leaving on a high note with me at least. *Mirror Family - It wasn't great, but we've never seen this exact type of act before. Just something to keep in mind. *Boogie Storm- They are decent dancers overall, and the novelty aspect makes it funny.